Red Papers
by UnderTheNight
Summary: At a slave market, Sasuke somehow gets roped into only buying the dangerous ones...


_Hi, people of the Internet. I have come to pulverise your brains with my perverted ways._

_My name is UnderTheNight, and I write perverted stuffz. Yah._

_This is my first fiction, and I'm hoping it's okay._

xxx

**UTN does not own anything she writes about, unless she does.**

xxx  
>.'.'.'<p>

The Uchiha and the Hyuuga families were indeed two of wealthiest in twenty-first century Konoha, which made them eligible to purchases at the illegal slave market.

Now, the slave market was much the same as it was in Roman times. You were caught in... well, not battle, but dirty street fights, or it was punishment for crime, or you were simply born into illegal slavery.

So, a lot of the teenage population were on sale.

Two boys were shuffling through the various papers, containing information on the slaves. The darker haired boy pulled a few red papers free. Raising an eyebrow, he glanced to the sign on the wall, headed:

INFO PAPERS ARE COLOUR CODED

_White-Co-operative  
>Yellow-Slight resistance<br>Pink-Needs discipline  
>Red-Not recommended, only for fighting<em>

Sasuke smirked slightly. He glanced down at the scarlet sheets, only seeing the photographs of the kids, not the colour of the paper.

**Name: **_**Sakura, Haruno**_

**Age: **_**14**_

**Sex: **_**Female**_

**Advantages: **_**Strong, intelligent, works well with others**_

**Disadvantages: **_**Short temper, violent, acts without thinking**_

**Notes: **_**Do not provoke. Ever.**_

Her picture was a blur of pink and clawed hands.

**Name: **_**Naruto, Uzumaki**_

**Age: **_**14**_

**Sex: **_**Male**_

**Advantages: **_**Persistent, talkative, energetic**_

**Disadvantages: **_**Persistent, talkative, energetic**_

**Notes: **_**Use reverse-physcology. It's the only way to get him to do **__**anything.**_

The photo paperclipped to the sheet held... nothing. There was an inky scrawl reading, _'He didn't stay still long enough.'_

**Name: **_**Shikamaru, Nara**_

**Age: **_**14**_

**Sex: **_**Male**_

**Advantages: **_**Good at teamwork, logical, genius mind**_

**Disadvantages: **_**Lazy**_

**Notes: **_**He's too lazy to pick up a pencil, so I only have a vague idea of his IQ.**_

There was a boy with a spiky ponytail and half-lidded eyes, glaring crabbily at the camera.

**Name: **_**Tenten**_

**Age: **_**15**_

**Sex: **_**Female**_

**Advantages: **_**Learns fast, quick, can use weapons**_

**Disadvantages: **_**Impatient, needs a team to co-operate to her full potential, seeing **_

**Notes: **_**She tends to use pointy objects when angry. Believe me.**_

The picture had the view angle of a kunai coming straight at the lens.

Sasuke almost laughed. These people sounded pretty crazy. A sharp blast of an airhorn caught his attention and he glanced towards the stage. Seven teenagers were lined up, not really dressed as appropriately as they could have been. Boys were bare chest with baggy track bottoms, while girls wore the same on their lower half and had only a bra on the upper, baring the better part of their midriffs.

A man bearing gravity-defying white hair strode up in front of the adolescents, waving cockily at the crowd. His face was mostly covered, probably for good reasons.

I.E. Not getting recognised by people who wanted him locked up.

"Alright, illegal purchasers," he started, holding the mic close to his face, "This week's been slow, but we bagged a couple o'good 'uns!"

Applause.

"My name is Kakashi, as all you regulars know, and I run this place." He dragged one of the kids forward. "Now, shall we start the bidding?"

The teen stood with his hands cuffed behind him, head yanked back by his hair by Kakashi. "... Ow."

Kakashi chuckled. "Okay. This is Kiba. His papers are being passed around by the bouncers. As you can see, his papers are pink, which means he needs discipline. Kiba was caught in a dog pound, attacking a vet about to put down a pup. We'll start at-"

"He's mine." Sasuke's eyes scoured the crowd and found a hand, holding a large number of bills. The hand was connected to a girl with long, flowing indigo hair. Beside him, Sasuke heard his friend's jaw hit the floor.

"That's Hinata," Neji managed, staring at his cousin as she walked up to Kiba, climbing the few stairs. She touched a bruise on his face, a small cut on his shoulder, a scar across his chest. Hinata waited for Kakashi to release Kiba's hands before gently taking his arm and leading him away. Neji was watching the scene with narrowed eyes.

"... This place doesn't do sex slaves, right?"

Shaking his head, Sasuke turned back to the stage. This time, it was a girl. She glared at Kakashi as he pulled her forward by the waistband of her pants. The white-haired pervert snickered to himself. He craned his neck to peek down her bra.

"PERVERTED TORTURE MASTER!" she shrieked. A metallic explosion was heard and then the pink-haired girl was on Kakashi, strangling him. Before she could completely crush his windpipe, two bouncers were restraining her with difficulty as she screamed profanties at the better part of the godsmacked audience. Even Sasuke was surprised. _She busted open her handcuffs just like that?_

Kakashi, wheezing and massaging his throat, said, "Alright. This is Sakura, and she has anger issues, as you have all just witnessed. She was nabbed pummeling some guy to death." He coughed. "Who wants to start?"

There was silence. As it grew longer and longer, Sakura's face took on a desperate look. She leaned as far froward in her restricted position as she could, and pleaded with the crowds, "Please! I've been here four years, look at me! Don't you want to save me?"

Her lithe body was, indeed, abused, covered in blotchy black and purple patches. Sasuke weighed her up for a moment, decided he had nothing to lose and raised his hand. "How much?" he called. Sakura widened her eyes to the point where they almost overtook her head and stared at him in shock. Kakashi was doing much the same.

"YES! Take her. She's free!"

Cautiously, the bouncers released their grip on the girl. She looked at Sasuke almost helplessly. He beckoned her over impatiently. She jumped to the ground and prowled through the people trying to reach Sasuke, punching the odd man that tried to grope her. When she reached his side, she asked, "Why... why did you pick me?"

He answered simply, "Because you might be useful to me." She cocked her head and smiled slightly.

"HEY! TEME! TAKE ME TOO, WILYA?"

Sasuke started and stared up at the boy in orange pants struggling against Kakashi, who had forced him to the ground and was now sitting on him with a foot on his head. The man sighed and looked imploringly at Sasuke.

"This one's free too?"

The youngest Uchiha sighed. "I've got already got a reject, thanks." Sakura buried her elbow in his side non-too-gently.

"I am not a reject!"

"Do you want to be returned?"

"..."

"Didn't think so."

Kakashi's single eye seemed to drop. "Well, fine. Anyone else wanna offer?"

Someone coughed. A cricket chirped. A pin dropped.

"Well Naruto, I'm guessing it's back in the money cage."

Naruto looked horrified. "NO! Not the touchy-feely cage! Jiraiya kept groping me last time! NOOOOOO!" he wailed, kicking at the bouncer dragging him down the steps.

Kakashi rolled his eye. "Well, on we go. NEXT!"

He turned and and grabbed a girl by her brown hair. "Now, I'm seriously thankful we strip search these kids, 'cause Little Miss here had two kunai in her panties." There was an awkward silence as Kakashi coughed. "Yeah, I don't know how she did it either."

The girl growled at him and tried to wrench herself out of his grip, only causing herself more pain in the process. Kakashi chuckled at her. "This is Tenten, and her papers are being passed around. She's red, so she's really only good for fighting arenas."

Beside Sasuke, Neji looked thoughtfully at Tenten. Then he raised his hand. "I'll give you 50,000 yen for her."

Without hesitation, Kakashi shoved Tenten off the stage, not even stopping to take her cuffs off. She stumbled and fell to her knees with a grunt. Sending Kakashi a hateful glare, she struggled to her feet and limped towards Neji. It was more than obvious that she had a sprained ankle. Neji went to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, trying to lean some of her weight on him. She muttered out a thank you.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Sasuke wondered why himself and Neji seemed to be taking all the slaves with red papers.

"Troublesome man."

"I'll take that one too," Neji piped up, still holding on to Tenten. The spiky haired boy looked up in surprise, as if he expected to be brought away again like Naruto.

Kakashi cocked his head to the side. "He was strangling some guy for beating him in shougi. You sure you want him?"

Sakura snorted.

Neji nodded impatiently and beckoned the teen over. He jumped down from the stage, rubbing his chafed wrists. "Shikamaru," he said, once he reached Neji and Tenten. Neji nodded, a little occupied with trying to open Tenten's cuffs. Shikamaru crouched down with him, and within seconds had popped the metal restraints open. Neji and Tenten both grunted a thank you at him and together the two males propped the brunette up.

"ALRIGHT! Only two more street urchins to go!"

A bouncer came up to Kakashi and muttered something into his ear. Kakashi managed to look panic-stricken and snicker at the same time. He spoke into the microphone, "I am sorry to say one of the slaves has... escaped, by dirty means. Which means she kicked her bouncer, um... alright, yes, and is now loose among the crowds. Please do not panic, she feeds on fear."

A voice yelled angrily from the very back of the crowd. "I do not, you dirty old man!"

Kakashi sighed. "Found her."

A blonde girl whizzed up to the stage, ranting about not being sold to another whore house. Over her obnoxiously loud voice, Kakashi said, "This is Ino. Found mentally scarring people and you don't wanna know how. Who'll take?"

It appeared that Ino heard Kakashi talking, because her eyes opened wide and she leapt to the ground, racing towards the open gates. "I'M FREE, I'M FREE, I'M-"

Some random dude stuck out his arm and grabbed Ino. She screamed even louder and bit his arm before fleeing.

Kakashi stared. "Well. I hope she doesn't rat me out. Moving on."

The last slave was dragged up on stage where he stared at the ground solemnly while Kakashi gave his information.

"This exceptional young man is Gaara. We do not intend on telling you any of his background information. Gaara's papers are black-" There was a collective gasp from some of the more regular customers. "- which means he is not for sale unless you intend to put him in fights to the death."

All around Sasuke, hands went up. Disgusted, he listened to the prices being shouted.

"700,000 yen!"

"950,000 yen!"

"1000,000 yen!"

Sasuke and Neji both knew this boy was going to die no matter who bought him. So, they pooled their money they had left over and Sasuke flung his hand in the air, roaring, "6000,000 yen!"

"Sold to the reject-purchaser!" Kakashi exclaimed happily as a bouncer collected the bills off Sasuke. Gaara sullenly made his way through the crowds, scowling as they parted like the Red Sea for him. Silence hung in the air, weighing heavily on the Uchiha's shoulders as he waatched the redhead trudge towards him.

_This is going to be a bundle of fun_, he thought sourly to himself. Then, out of nowhere, a ball of sunshine and orange flew at him, exclaiming happily, "Teme! I found you!"

.'.'.'

_And that right there is a wrap. Bleh, the ending sucks. This is a oneshot, just so you all know. I think I might stick to oneshots for a while before actually writing a fullblown story.  
>So, review and tell me what you think, and whether or not I should keep writing. Thanx!<span>_


End file.
